Miranda's New Life
by leratdebibliotheque
Summary: All of the charactors up to Dance with the vampire! it's about Miranda who decides to be turned into a vampire ut falls in love with Valentine when he's 14. Tottaly halarious... romantic... and VAMPTASTIC!
1. Miranda's tetatet

"Miranda?" Miranda just picked up the phone. I could tell she would be annoyed with me for calling at 8:30. It wasn't that late but of course it was cutting into her reading time.

"What Miranda?" She didn't say hi she didn't squeal and tell me something that just happened in the book she was reading she just ask me what I wanted.

"What's up? You sound down… and totally not you." She was one of those girls who are always hyper. The only time I see her so down is when her mom or dad say no to something she asks.

"I don't have another book." I burst out laughing. That was another thing if both of the Mirandas are reading a series and they don't have the next book they will automatically go from 100% happy to not even 10% happy.

She started giggling along with me. "I suppose you don't want to know why I called." I said now nervous. I knew I could tell my friends any thing but some of them would understand what I'm talking about and some not. But I knew that one friend in particular would understand. Then again she was very loud.

""YES!!!!!!" She sounded like her self again hyper and… a little high(though she never was she was just normally like that).

"Um… can I come over to your house? I can't talk to you over the phone I don't want other people to here." I hoped she would say yes. I wanted a friend that would know what I was talking about. I would invite my friend Natalie but I didn't think she would understand and I know she defiantly would not be able to come with me. Her mom knew way to much about my family and would know I was lying when I gave the excuse so she could come with me.

"I'll ask my mom… but why? Can't it wait 'till Tuesday?" It was the end of spring break and we had Monday off.

"Um… no… it can't." I didn't know what to say. My family and I got back from Virginia today and I needed to talk to Miranda about what happened. Or as my French teacher would say a 'tête-à-tête a la Miranda et Miranda' (I think it went something along the lines of 'head to head for Miranda and Miranda'. "It's important. I need to talk to you."

I didn't know what she would think. "Yeah, hold on… I'll ask" I heard her and her mom arguing in the back ground. "Yeah you can come over but the latest you can stay is ten unless you sleep over." I could hear her turning off her computer.

"Okay, but can you… get rid of the garlic at your house we just found out yesterday that I'm allergic." I said trying not to emphasize anything.

"Um okay I'll get rid of it…" I could hear her pause to tell her mom. "When will you be over?" She loved having her friends over because she got so bored with having he mom yell at her 24/7.

"I'll be there soon. Bye!" I was so glad I didn't have to wait and that I could tell her to her face.

~~~vamp~~~

I got there quickly. Her mom's apartment was right by a strip of stores so I had to be carful. I walked out from behind the building and went to the section of the building where Miranda lived.

Miranda ran out. "What did you walk here? Where's the car?" She looked completely surprised.

I had thought this over already. "My mom dropped me off at Fast Track and I walked the rest of the way." I lied but I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Oh! Okay!" She smiled and then blinked… and blinked again. "What's up with the whole Goth thing?" She sounded completely confused… which she should be.

"Um it all has to do with what I'm going to tell you." I hope she didn't freak at me and tell me I was crazy.

"_Okay?_" She led me up the steps, through the door and up stairs until we reached her mom's apartment.

When we walked in it looked the same as always. The living room was the first thing you see. Then the part kitchen on the left and a _very_ small hallway on the right that had the bathroom on the left, her bedroom on the right and her brothers bedroom at the end. We walked in and sat on really plush chairs. "Miranda can we talk about something in your room?" I put my purse down and stood up.

"Yeah sure!" She jumped up and walked towards the hallway. We could hear her brother's music turned up all the way. "Turn it down Zach!!!" We started walking into the hallway.

It was getting harder for me to take a breath. Miranda forgot about her room and started banging on her brother's door.

I could barley take a breath now. "Miranda did you get rid of the garlic?" I was struggling to breathe.

"Yeah." She continued banging.

I started gasping. _If she got rid of the garlic what could it be?_ I had never experienced anything like this. Not even in gym when I was forced to run the mile.

I was barley gasping and was now clutching my throat. "Miranda." I could barley hear myself but she turned around shocked and saw me trying to keep standing up by leaning on the wall.

"Oh My God!" She stopped banging at once fear all over her face. Her mother had come running at her out burst. Her brother opened his door annoyed. He looked absolutely shocked while her mother looked worried.

"Get my purse." I used up the last of my air and slid down the wall still clutching my throat. Miranda looked at me scared again then dashed off around her mother and then returned with my purse and gave it to me. I didn't see anything except the inside of my purse and my bent legs from then on until I could breath again. But if I had to guess they all would be about to through up and were worried as my face started to turn blue and puff out.

I searched through my purse worried I forgot to bring it. Then I saw it the antidote. I grabbed the needle and stuck it in my leg.

I was finally able to breath and started gasping. I had thought I was going to die. I thanked Alexander for have given me three antidotes.

"Oh my god! Miranda are you okay?" Miranda helped me up and gave me a hug.

Her mom came over. "Are you okay? What was wrong?" She looked as if having her daughter's friend die in her house was the worst thing that could happen.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said hugging Miranda back. "And um… I think it was my garlic allergy." I picked up my purse and looked back to her.

"But that's impossible we got rid of all of the garlic so you could come over." She looked at her son and glared.

I looked at him. He was biting his lip and looked apologetic. "I think that was my fault." He admitted. "I was having left over garlic bread from the dinner I got with my friends." He looked back at me. "I'm really sorry Miranda. I didn't know." He gave me a faint smile.

I smiled at him while his mother left. I turned to Miranda when he closed his door. "Could we talk out side instead? I don't want to take the chance." She smiled and started towards the apartment door.

Once we made it out side I didn't know how to tell her. "Um… Miranda… do you know of anything besides me that is allergic to garlic?" That came out kind of weird.

"No… you're the only one I know who is allergic to garlic…" She didn't know where I was leading… but that was typical for Mirandas and I mean _**all**_ Mirandas.

"All right Miranda, stay with me." I mentally all right not mentally laughed at this and she was acting appalled then burst out laughing too.

Then she interrupted me like she usually does. "You said it had something to do with your wardrobe change." She looked over me again scrutinizing me from my feet to my head. She looked at my black combat boots, black stockings, my black simple cotton mini dress, my black heart necklace, black painted nails, and newly died black straitened hair. Then she looked at my face which had black eyeliner, charcoal smudged eye shadow, and black lip stick.

"Yeah it does. Um… like I said… garlic, black clothes, it's night…" I listed things that had to do with me. Though I could see we weren't getting anywhere.

I was going to use my last resort. Though I wasn't a full vampire I still have fangs. I grabbed Miranda's arm and brought her over into the street lamp light.

"What are you doing?" She was confused but it was normal.

I drew my fangs and smiled. I hoped she would finally get it.

"Ah cool!!!!! Can you get me a pair of those for Halloween?" She thought I was wearing fake fangs but of course I wasn't.

I decided to get it over with. I put my tongue to my fang and drew blood. I did it with my mouth open where she could see. I decided to put this in terms she would understand. "Miranda, je suis a moitié humain." I knew she would under stand most of it because she did Twilight in French and she was Rosalie.

"_What?_ How are you…" she thought this over. "Half human?" she looked at my fangs again with wide eyes and gasped. "Those are real!" She covered her mouth and tried to comprehend this. "How long have you been…" she trailed off but I knew what she meant.

"I've been like this for two days. I'm not a full vampire so I can still go out in the sun and I don't need blood to survive but it makes me healthier." I was going to ask her to come with me this weekend when I saw a bat. I started flying around my head. Miranda was freaking out.

I walked into the darkness and held out my arm. The bat landed and looked at me like he wanted to talk. "What is it Jameson?" I knew I was right I just had a feeling. He made a noise then flapped his wings and disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds earlier to Miranda's 'Oh my fricken god!' and smiled.

"Miss Miranda." He smiled and continued. "Alexander and Miss Raven were wondering if you were going to be coming Friday through Monday like you said." He glanced at Miranda and looked back at me.

"Yes Jameson. I will be coming and will arrive tomorrow at 11:30 sharp in… 'Hipsterville'…" I broke off laughing. "And will meet Rave there." He nodded and walked back around the building.

"Was that a…" She gulped. I nodded. "Wow." She sat down on the curb. "So how did all of this happen?" She looked at me and I sat down next to her.

"Well um… my family and I went to 'hipsterville' for spring vacation. I went to this store called Hot Gothic… it was awesome there. Actually that's where I got most of my new clothes. Anyways back on topic. Um… I was walking out of the store and I went down the street and saw the coffin club… which was also awesome. I went over to see when it was open and saw a girl talking to the person guarding it. I started talking with them and Raven said that the guard would let me in. So I went there at night and met with her friends who go there most of them ended up being vampires…" I took a breath. "We were talking when Luna and her younger brother Valentine who is fourteen and _hot _came. So anyways I like him… Um back on topic…" _Think Miranda think find your train of thought…_ "Alexander and Raven wanted to change me…" I put my hand out. "Raven is a human… I agreed to it but Valentine thought that I should wait and just be half vampire …for now." I looked at her again. "So that's how I got this way!"

"Wow… are Alexander, Luna, and Valentine vampires?" I nodded.

"Miranda… you can be a vampire too." I knew she wanted to before but I didn't know now. "And Miranda do you want to go there… to 'hipsterville' and 'dullsville'?"

"Yeah! But I don't know about the vampire question…" she got up. "Let's ask my mom if I can go." We went to ask her mom and went back to my house for a sleep over.


	2. People and Places

We walked in the front door. My mom greeted us and we went into the basement to set down our things. "Hey Miranda, I want to show you something." We walked up the stairs through the back door and into the dark were no one could see us.

"What?" She looked confused. I stepped back and focused. The next thing I knew I was flying above the place where I had just stood. Then Miranda started to freak out.

I lost my concentration and fell back to the earth. "What the Hell, Miranda?" I rubbed the knee I landed on. "Don't freak out like that someone could have heard you!" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Sorry! But you could have told me you were going to turn into a bat!" She took deep breaths and followed me inside.

"Let's go to sleep we have a four hour bus ride in the morning." I laid down on a pull out trundle bed and Miranda took the other one. I couldn't fall asleep. I knew I was going to see them soon… but I didn't know if I should be bringing Miranda into this.

Then I thought of Valentine.

_It's not like I'm pretty_… I thought to myself. _Maybe Valentine will like her better_. I sighed and kept thinking.

I fell asleep soon after.

~~~vamp~~~

I woke up in the morning to a pillow being thrown at me several times. "STOP!" I yelled But Miranda gave me a frustrated look and threw one at me again.

"Get up!" She came over and pulled the covers off of me. "Your mom says you need to pack!" I groaned. I didn't want to get up and Miranda knew it… "You know what?" She said sweetly. "If you don't get up right now I'm going to kiss Valentine when we see him." She smiled evilly.

She just set off my anger. "You keep your hands off of him!" I said sitting up. She raised her eyebrows. "If you touch him I will use my inner vampire and kick. Your. Ass." She was terrified she backed up and was smart for once in her life.

"Okay!" She started upstairs but turned around and said, "Come on you need to pack!" I followed her and went to my/ my sister's room.

My sister was lying on a blanket on the floor. "UGH!" I grabbed one side of the blanket and Miranda grabbed the other. "Let's bring her to the couch." We lifted the blanket and carried her to the couch in the living room.

We walked back into my room and I showed her the outfit I was going to wear. I put on black combat boots, one black and one red fishnet stocking that goes up to my knees, red shorts with black pockets, a black shirt with many red straps for sleeves, and one red and one black glove that were cut to show my fingers.

While I was looking in my jewelry stand for the red and black bow hairclip my chains on my shorts were making noise. I found the bow and clipped it ion my long strait black hair. I looked at myself in the jewelry stands mirror and started applying makeup.

I used my black eyeliner and did my top lid. Then I took my liquid red eyeliner and outlined the corner of my eye. I used the charcoal eye shadow and smudged it. I put on black lipstick and turned around. "What do you think?" I know I looked different I had just turned Goth.

"I think you look… nice." She smiled. "And if Valentine doesn't think so then he's blind." She grinned.

I grinned and looked at myself n the full length mirror next to my closet. "Thanks." I stuffed my duffel bag fully of my new Goth attire. "Let's go or we won't make the bus." I said goodbye to my family and went out to the car.

~vamp~

When we got on the bus I got out my back pack that I had brought so that I could read go on the computer and listen to my iPod during the four hour trip.

I took out my laptop and began typing up short stories to pass the time. Miranda interrupted me. "So what's 'Hipsterville' and… 'Dullsville'?" She looked confused. Poor Miranda.

I giggled. "That's just what Raven calls the towns. I don't actually know the names… but my parents do or else they wouldn't let me go." I put away my laptop and took out a book to read. "We still have three and a half hours on this bus. So I suggest finding something to do."

My older sister had sent me some of her favorite books to read so I could read them; I was currently reading Pride and Prejudice and I had no idea what the book was talking about. When I say I had no idea I'm mean I had _**no**_ idea.

"Miranda?" I looked up. "You said you met them at 'The Coffin Club'. What's 'The Coffin Club'?"

"Um… It's a club… you know that eighteen years or older crap?" She smiled. "Well the only reason they let me in is because they owe Raven. So they let anyone raven wants in!" She blinked probably thinking that what ever they owe Raven for was big.

She grinned. "Cool!" Then she looked at me again. "Will we go there?" She looked like she wanted to go.

"Yeah." I smiled again. "We're supposed to meet Luna and Valentine there." She laughed and kept laughing. "If you do anything when we see Valentine I will kill you!"

In between laughing she nodded and said "Okay." She finally became sober.

"Anyways… we have to do something with your clothes. They won't let you in there if you're no Goth…" I looked at her. "Or well at least _look_ Goth." She nodded.

"So explain to me who those people are." She looked like she had no idea… because well… she doesn't.

"Well Alexander is this guy who lives in 'Dullsville' in this abandoned mansion…" I tried to think of a way to describe him. "He's also Goth… he's the nicest person I've met in 'Dullsville' that I didn't meat in 'Hipsterville'." I looked at her face and almost laughed. She looked like she was concentrating really hard.

When I kept staring at her she finally blinked and said "What?" I knew she had zoned out. "Well who else?"

I twisted in me seat so that I was facing her and my back was to the window. "Then there's Jameson… he's the Sterling family's butler." "She looked at me confused when I said Sterling. I quickly backtracked. "Um… the Sterling family is Alexander his mom and his dad but nobody ever sees them cause there never in 'Dullsville'."

"Oh… okay." She zoned out for a few moments then said, "Um… Jameson's the one who came to you while we were outside the apartment complex… right?"

"Yup." I started on the next person. "Raven is the one who let me come with her to the club. She's Goth like everyone else… well I take that back her friends in 'Dullsville' are normal." She seemed relieved at that.

I spent the rest of the ride describing people and places. I had just finished when the bus pulled up to the station and we saw Raven.


	3. Raven and Luna

"Raven!" I nearly screamed. It has only been a few days but she as well as most of my friends feel like my sisters. I ran over to hug her and started laughing. We had on the exact same out fit! The only difference was instead of red and black she has blue and black.

She laughed too. "I can't believe your wearing the exact same thing as me!" She couldn't stop laughing.

I stepped back and introduced her to Miranda. "Um… this is my friend Miranda." Raven raised her eyebrows. "She knows about almost everything." Miranda glared at me. I turned to her. "I told you as much as I could in a three hour bus ride!" She rolled her eyes and went to get our bags from where they were being unloaded from.

"So why did you tell her everything?" She was now glaring at me.

"Like I said I didn't tell her everything but… she's my best friend and its kind of hard to explain why I et sunburns easily and why I can't go near garlic…" I hit my head with my hand. "I used up the antidote when I went over to Miranda's because they got rid of the garlic but her brother was having garlic bread."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well aren't we supposed to go to the Coffin Club… we can't go with her here… she's not Goth!"

"She's coming with us and we're going to Hot Gothic to get her an out fit change." She rolled her eyes and looked down the street.

"Whatever but if she's not getting changed into a vampire she's going to get killed!" She said in an overly perky voice.

"Well she's getting changed into a half vampire… if I can get someone to let her drink their blood…" I perked up and turned to Miranda who was coming towards us with our bags. "Now we give you a make over!" I grinned and quickly closed my mouth when I I realized I had my fangs extended from being angry.

~~~~vamp~~~~

We walked into Hot Gothic and I immediately picked out the outfit that matched mine and Ravens.

Raven lightened u after she actually got to talk to Miranda and she was a lot nicer towards Miranda.

Miranda's outfit was the same except she had purple instead of blue or red.

The entire time they were trying to make me believe that I looked best in that outfit but I didn't believe them because in truth I never was pretty.

We went into the back and played with Miranda's hair. We decided to lengthen her hair and dyed it black with a purple streak in the front.

We all looked the same and we laughed as we exited Hot Gothic and got looks from the people on the side walk.

~~~~vamp~~~~

We walked up to the Coffin Club and they let us in because it was eight and they let anyone under age in until nine.

We went up to the balcony and sat down at a table and waited for the sun to go down and the people we were supposed to meat there to wake up.

A guy walked up to our table and asked if he could get us anything to drink but I got kind of creeped out when he looked at me the entire time. We said no and he left.

Miranda did not stop looking around; she was fascinated with the entire place.

Goth guys our age kept looking at us and smiling. I actually heard one guy say "Look at those hot triplets!" but regarded it and thought they were joking when the other guy said, "Yeah they're hot but the one wearing red is the hottest!" I ignored them after that.

I rolled my eyes when one guy smiled at me and wondered when they would get here. I looked over to the stairs and saw Valentine and Luna walking up them. THEY'RE FINALY HERE!!!!!! I was screaming in my mind.

Valentine walked up to the table and I sat up strait. Miranda raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Hey Valentine! Hey Luna!" I greeted them. Raven did the same and we introduced them to Miranda.

"This is Miranda. She's one of my best friends… I told here about everything... I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to." I looked down and Luna laughed.

"Its fine Miranda… is she going to be turned?" She said with a lot of interest. I nodded my head and she grinned.

Valentine sat down next to me and asked me how being a half vampire was. "It's great… despite the fact that I was almost killed when Miranda's brother wasn't notified about getting rid of the garlic." Miranda shrugged. "We both agree that her brother is an idiot anyways. I just need another antidote." I smiled and looked at Valentine. I notice that he was wearing black skeleton keys as necklaces. Luna was wearing the same thing only she was only wearing one while he was wearing three. "What's with the keys on the chains?" I said and turned to face him.

"These are keys to the real Coffin Club…" He turned to Raven. "Though you should know shouldn't you?" He raised an eye brow.

She sighed and took hers out of her pocket. "Yeah I still have mine."

Valentine looked at me and smiled. "This is for you…" He gave me a key that had red swirls throughout the black. Luna smiled and looked away. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Oh thanks… it's nice" and it was; it was beautiful. "but what is this for?"

"Like I said… it's a key to the real Coffin Club. The Coffin Club that admits only vampires… or Raven she's welcome there to." He smirked. When I looked over to Raven she and Luna were facing each other with the same look.

"Am I welcomed even though I'm only half?" I asked.

"Of course I did say vampire and your half." He smiled and I swear I could see something that I was not meant to see in his eyes.


End file.
